Veld of the Moaning Highlands
by BabyFireWolf4tlk
Summary: A story of love, friendship, romance, and jealousy.


**S****avanna Chronicle****S****Veld of the **

**Moaning Highlands****By Savanna Queen**

(aka BabyFireWolf)

_**A story of love, friendship, romance and jealousy. **_

Note: All characters listed below belong to me. Feel free to email reviews or questions.

Chapters:

1 Story of the First Traveler

2 The Hard Truth

3 Fire on the Mesa

4 The Valediction

5 From the Dead

Epilogue

Characters:

Tormo (_Tor-moh_): Male lion, leader of the Highland pride, father of Ekala and various offspring

Hasha (_Haw-shaw_): Male lion, leader of the Highland pride, father of Soja and various offspring

Nora (_Nor-uh_): Lioness, mother of Roko

Satku (_Sawt-koo_): Male lion, first lion of the Highland pride, first Traveler

Smoa (_Smoh-uh_): Male lion, once part of the Highland pride

Soja (_Soh-juh_): Male lion, part of the Highland pride, son of Tayala and Hasha

Ekala (_Eh-kaw-law_): Lioness, part of the Highland pride, daughter of Tormo

Nutru (_Noo-troo_): Male lion, part of the Highland pride

Roko (_Roh-koh_): Male lion, part of the Highland pride

Chocho (_Choh-choh_): Male lion, elder and only male (besides the leaders) of the Highland pride

Tayala (_Tay-aw-law_) Lioness, dominant member of the Highland pride, mother of Soja, adoptive mother of Roko

Chapter I

Story of the First Traveler

_H_urry up! a small lion cub mewed as he charged wildly through the quivering grass of the savanna. Panting, he yelled over his shoulder to a trio of scrambling cubs behind him, Faster! They re almost there!

Wait! a female pleaded.

One of the others exclaimed, Yeah, you re goin too fast, Soja!

Narrowing his baby blue eyes on what lie ahead, Soja ignored his friends and continued sprinting faster than he had ever remembered running. His paws barely touched the ground as they practically flew below him, and with his eagerness building, Soja murmured determinedly to himself, Just a little further

Soja, wait!

Again he pushed the voices out of his head, though Soja abruptly regretted the cries of the other cubs, for in less than a heartbeat, the leading cub missed the crack that had shattered the ground long ago and, with a shrill scream the tiny lion went flying head of over heals!

Soja yelled in shock as the world around him was suddenly spinning.

Oh, Rulers of the Past! he cried out, then began to call for his mother the way a lion cub will do when he feels threatened. But in moments, Soja had come to a rough stop.

Lying on his back, his legs sprawled out, Soja had to be still for several moments to catch his breath and discover what exactly had happened. And not only that, but even though he d come to a stop, the sky was still moving!

Oh, he groaned in pain, squinting his eyes hard now.

A choir of laughter and the pitter-patter of scrambling paws grew louder, but when the sound of moving stopped, the giggles continued to surround poor Soja.

Rulers of the Past! one of the cubs jokingly mocked in a rather high-pitched voice. Mama, help me!

Oh, shut it, Roko, growled Soja irritably as he rolled onto his belly, attempting to raise himself.

Wow, that fast! one of the others exclaimed in envy. You were so fast, Soja! Do it again!

Soja did not reply as he forced himself to his paws, slightly trembling.

Oh, are you OK, Soja? the only female asked in concern.

_At least _someone_ seems to care_, Soja thought as he tossed the girl a grateful look. And yet, as he glanced over he found to his dismay, that the expression of worry on her face had already melted away and was now replaced with fury.

Oh, Soja Highland! she suddenly hissed, her claws extending and her dark golden fur prickling. You fool! You stupid zebra! Why d you run so fast?

Yeah, you could a gotten hurt, Roko added in uncaring sarcasm.

Frowning, Soja began, Well But his voice trailed off as the whole reason as to _why_ he had been running at all, sparked back into his head. Oh no, you guys! The Valediction!

The female gasped in reply, and all at once the cubs bolted again, Soja in the lead as always.

In moments, the four of them came skidding to a halt at a drop in the land. It fell steep and mighty, descending several hundred feet until it plummeted into the rest of the grasslands. The cubs were standing on the ridge, peering in awe at the world around them; the savanna was like a sea of pale golds and yellows, and the blue sky loomed over it so vast and majestic. The land these particular lions lived on was a jutting one, climbing up from the rest of the African steppe in a spectacular array of cliffs, slabs of dirt and stone scattered about, and at the top, a wide flatland of grass protected by the very height of where it resided. For the crags were wicked and sharp, and though few have fallen, the ones who ever did never survived; even cubs like Soja and his friends were weary when it came to the edge.

The top of the mesa was a savanna all its own-at least two miles in circumference-and to the denizens of this towering veld it was called the Moaning Highlands, simply because when the wind licked its grass shrouded crest, or whipped the ridges in an unyielding fury, the whole place would be filled with the deafening groans of the icy coil.

But today had nothing to do with the usual whistle of wind. No, today was special. Which would explain Soja s frantic sprint through the lands. For there, not but thirty yards down and across the gap at which they stood, a gathering of lions took place. Where the cubs stood, each of the lions looked only like large stones. They could hear nothing but the normal moan of the breeze as it ruffled their pelts, but it was nonetheless exciting.

Soja was the first to lie down, his claws eagerly kneading the earth below them, his shoulder blades moving beneath his yellow-gold pelt. His tail flicked mischievously as he watched the pride with his perked black ears.

I can t wait to be one of them, murmured Roko in obvious envy. Some sun

Some sun we ll all be like them, the female purred enthusiastically.

D ya really think so, Ekala? the other male shot back in hope.

Before Ekala could answer, Roko rolled his eyes and spat, Everyone knows you _have_ to be one, it s the Highland pride s way well, _almost _everyone.

Soja continued to spy on the distant pride; a dozen of them or so appeared to be bidding the rest farewell, as they nuzzled and talked closely. He wished he knew what they were saying

What d ya mean? demanded the male in fear.

Roko smirked, but Ekala sat up and shook her head, snapping, Roko, shut up. She then turned to the other cub with a gentler face and said calmly, Nutru, it s fine. Don t listen t him. Everyone gets to be a Traveler at one point in their life.

Sitting up, the one called Nutru grinned weakly at her and purred, Really?

If you re from the Highland pride, really. she assured him. What do you think about it, Soja?

Hmm? the yellowish cub purred back, not taking his eyes off the pride or even bothering to move at all. It was like he was a breathing statue!

You re not even listening, are you? snapped Ekala in frustration. I was asking-

Hey guys, maybe we should go down and take a better look! Soja cut in loudly, sitting up suddenly.

In growing anger, Ekala hissed, Soja!

C mon! Soja cried in delight, turning to leap over the sneering Roko.

He continued to run through the grasslands of the mesa, taking care not to step too close to the edge. Soja hadn t a clue if his friends were following-they probably were, they always did-but he didn t really care. All he cared about was meeting up with the pride one last time.

Hey! called Soja a few minutes later as he met up with the gathering.

They d come together on a slab of land separated from the rest of the highlands thanks to a natural bridge of stone. All of them stood upon a grass pillar, and on the far end was a place of mismatching rocks that acted like a descending stairway to the rest of the world.

Panting and dripping in his own sweat, Soja halted abruptly, glancing in awe at the stone stairway; to use it-the only exit of the Highlands that did not cause instant death-was forbidden. But then again, out of the crowd of lions-a dozen or so late adolescents, another dozen lionesses and a pair of grown males-the teenagers were starting toward it.

Anxiously Soja stepped back, allowing the line of adolescents to pass by without stepping on him. Panting, Soja sat there in clear envy of the young lions who now began to depart at the natural made stairs.

Stupid cub, someone hissed quietly from behind, and Soja startled as Ekala stepped up, also attempting to catch her breath. I swear, do you _ever_ stop running, Soja?

He grinned stupidly at her, and swished his tail as Nutru and Roko came padding over, both drenched in their own sweat as well.

Move, little ones. one of the adolescent females suddenly snarled out of nowhere as she practically stepped on the group. As she hissed, the cubs scrambled back, Ekala staring disdainfully at her as she left, Soja, Nutru and Roko gazing with envy at the lioness.

I m going to miss you, son, someone suddenly cried out, causing all the cubs-as well as several of the adults-to perk and watch as a single lioness shot out from the pride and scrambled over to a departing adolescent male, whose main had just barely began to sprout from his head and neck. Please don t go! she cried into his neck.

Mother, he cooed in a soothing voice, purring and nuzzling her for quite some time, but eventually he pulled away. I have to go but I ll never forget you.

She stepped back, but it was clear-even to someone as young and naive as Soja-that it was pure agony for her to do so. Tears streaming down her face, she finally gave a curt not, and the male drew away, slowly stepping over the ledge down the stairs, and vanishing with the rest of his peers.

One of the adult males stepped up, his practically black mane waving in the wind as he glided toward his mate. It will be alright, Nora, he had begun, but she abruptly turned and strode off, away from him, away from the ridge and the last of the adolescents, forcing her way through the other adult lionesses as she headed back toward the main highland over the bridge.

Oh great, growled Roko anxiously as the rest of the adults began to follow, for the adolescents had now vanished over the ridge. Now she s really gonna let me have it.

Soja sat up curiously, cocking his head at his friend. Nutru gasped and curled up in a little fur ball, and Ekala sat up to cast Roko a sympathetic look.

It ll be alright, she murmured. You ll see.

Yeah, agreed Soja. It ll be OK. Besides, Nora s not _that_ bad.

Ekala and Roko glared while Nutru continued to cower. Stepping back slightly, Soja muttered, Oh. Did I say something wrong?

Before Ekala could say anything, Roko snarled, What d ya mean _she s not that bad_? She s horrible! And how would _you _know anyway? You ve got your precious _mommy_ who doesn t hit you or hiss at you or make you scavenge for your food! You don t know what it s like living with Nora!

Roko, snapped Ekala disapprovingly. She s your mother, don t call her by her name.

Roko turned and gave a mighty hiss. You don t know either, you dumb fur ball!

At his words, Soja leapt between the two and flashed his own fangs at Roko with raised fur. Don t talk t her like that! he demanded, puffing his white chest out in a futile attempt to appear stronger than he really was.

Again, Nutru snarled and hissed, Shut up, spoiled little brat! You re so thick, ya know that, Soja? You don t know what anything s like! My older brother just moved off-he s _lucky_! But now my mother s going t want t be around me _all _the time! She ll keep an eye on me when the sun s risen and when it falls, and she ll be taking her anger and sadness out on _me_!

Shut up, Roko! snarled Soja furiously.

No! he called back. It s hell living with her! And you stupid little cubs wouldn t know anything about anything, because you re all just so spoiled and stupid! YOU DON T KNOW ANYTHING YOU LITTLE-

Ekala had delivered Roko a vicious blow to the face, her paw equipped with unsheathed claws. His voice had caught, and for a moment no one moved; Soja had wanted to do something to silence Roko, but he would have never had the guts to hit him. Nutru had continued to lie in a ball on the ground, trembling fearfully; but it was Ekala who had actually stepped up to do something about Roko s overbearing anger. This was something no other cub of the Highland pride would have ever even _thought _about doing, Roko was so tough. But Ekala had on it.

For a moment Soja held his breath, his muscles tensing. He didn t know if Roko would attack or not, but eventually he came to the conclusion that if he did, Roko would not go after Ekala-he would go after him!

But just like that, after a few moments in which the wind howled and moaned as it whipped through the highlands, Roko glowered at them all, and finally turned around, stalking away.

Another few seconds snaked by in which the trio was silent, but eventually Nutru whispered from where he lie, Is he gone?

Soja nodded, having watched Roko s figure vanish of the stone bridge.

Good riddens, Ekala snapped, sitting down to lick at the forepaw that had delivered the stinging attack. Roko wasn t at all in his sense. Don t you agree, Soja?

Still gazing into the distance, Soja sat down slowly and nodded, murmuring in a remote manner, Yeah

He scares me. admitted Nutru as he finally sprawled out from the confined position he had been in just moments before.

Sighing, Ekala muttered regretfully, He s just having a hard time. And Nora is a bit overbearing

And abusive. added Soja gravely.

Yeah. That, too. she sorrowfully agreed. But Roko will be fine I hope

The band of cubs headed off across the bridge. In normal circumstances, the lionesses or the leaders would have stayed behind to usher their offspring back to safety, but in the lands of the mesa, there was rarely danger to the lions, even to the cubs. The most that could happen was that one could fall off-which as said before, the lions are taught from an early age to fear and respect the edges of the veld-and a predator could come hunting. But rarely did a predator-of _any_ kind-climb the wicked trail to the Highlands, and so other than the lion pride that resided there, there was virtually no meat eaters!

Upon returning to the mainland, the trio was soon at the heart of the mesa where a few sprawled acacias grew and a water hole glittered in the sunlight. Nearby they greeted by the rest of the pride; eager cubs their age, and nurturing lionesses who would cease their gossip and sunbathing to groom or nuzzle the little ones. The adult males were nowhere to be seen, until

Chocho! Soja was the first to call, and he and Ekala and Nutru went scrambling over to a rather skimpy looking adult lion.

Oh, cubs! he coughed in a theatrical fashion, falling over enthusiastically as the little one s tackled him. Chuckling, he rolled over onto his back as the cubs crawled about his belly and chest. What have you been up to this sun, eh? He fixed them with a yellow, toothy grin.

Chocho was a fun character, and though the Highlands lacked a shaman, this elder came close to it. He was the only adult male aside from the two leaders who resided in the pride. It was a rare sight, and because literally of his age, he was allowed to live amongst the lionesses and cubs who were not his, for his testosterone-after living so many years-had lowered so much that the leaders had not cared that he was there. In fact, even a few years before when the former leaders had ruled, they as well had not cared about Chocho s presence. And the rest of the pride just adored him; the adolescents looked to him for advice, the cubs looked to him for great tales and stories; and the lionesses just plain liked his company for it meant getting time away from their cubs!

Chocho, tell us about the Valediction and the Travelers! cried Soja first as he nuzzled into the lion s red-brown mane.

Rolling to his side, Chocho chuckled, and allowed Ekala to nibble at his ear and Nutru to pounce after his swishing tail as Soja huddled eagerly at his side, awaiting an answer.

Yes, well, the elder began. Long ago, a lion stalked the lands, and he was great and wonderful, and beautiful and smart, and strong and brave. And his name was Chocho.

_Chocho_! snorted Ekala in laughter. Tell it right!

Chuckling, he nodded and explained, Alright, alright. Yes he was that many things and more, and his name was Satku. Satku had traveled many places in his life, and had met many animals and knew many different things. But one sun, he had stumbled upon a pride, and that was when he realized he had not experienced one important thing in his life; being a leader.

So Satku took over the pride, and he took it over very easily. And guess what?

What! cried the cubs at once, though they already knew exactly what he was to say, for they had heard the stories dozens of times in their short lives.

Satku had known so much because he had learned so much and experienced so much over the years, that he had been able to take the pride over very quickly and easily. He had used what he had learned from the cheetahs for swiftness, and he recalled what the antelope had taught him about endurance, and he remembered the time the hyenas taught him strength. Yes, he used all these and more, and had taken over the pride faster than you can say, Circle of Life.

Satku will always be known for his knowledge in the world, cubs. And that is what we base our pride off of. For one sun, Satku had remembered that he had learned that different habitats give different animals certain advantages in life. He though and he thought, and he finally figured what would be the best habitat for the lions of the savanna, and he decided here would be. Here, in the Moaning Highlands. Where the predators are few-except us-and the prey is always, and the water is clear, and the sun shines gloriously, and so and so forth. And thus, the Highland pride!

Yay! cried the cubs at once.

But there is more, Chocho went on. Satku had learned so much out of his life and had given such a great life to his family and cubs, and so he decided that through the generations, the cubs would come of age by showing their learning and experience. Of course, a cub cannot do this when he is here at his mother s pride in the safety of the veld, but he _can_ do it when he s out learning knew things and experiencing different things in the rest of the savanna.

This is when Soja s baby blue eyes grew wide in anticipation, and he flicked his tail eagerly as he listened.

Yes, so Satku decided that what was best for the pride, was that when the cubs come of age-when the males begin to grow their manes and when the females start to look more like lionesses-they will be temporarily shunned; to see the world to its fullest, and to learn different things and learn new ways. They are called Travelers, and you might have seen the newest ones going off this sun during their Valediction.

When the cubs are finally adults they shall return to report what they have learned to the pride so that it will help in the pride s survival. If their information _does_ help in the pride s survival, they allowed to either go or stay if they choose, even if they are male. If their learning does not, however, teach the pride something new about the world, growled Chocho darkly. They are not allowed to stay. They must go and either never come back, or return _only_ when they have something new to teach us.

Chocho, began Ekala eagerly. What if the cub finds something that she thinks is new but when she comes back, the adults already knew it?

Then she is shunned, my little one, he answered, but in a sympathetic way. Until she learns more. That is why it is best to learn as much as you can as a Traveler.

Soja swished his tail mischievously; he knew he would never be so dumb, he would find something new to learn for sure!

And, Ekala went on. What if the male _does _stay? Won t there be inbreeding?

Oh, Chocho murmured gently. Little one, prides all around frown upon such a thing, so no, there wouldn t be. Any male that returns with valuable information is allowed to stay-he s even allowed to take over as ruler! But he is _not_ allowed to mate with anyone who shares the same bloodlines. But this is alright, you see, for the bloodlines are spread out through the generations, and not every female is necessarily related to the male who stays.

Ekala sighed in relief, while Nutru continued to chew on Chocho s tail. Soja sat up and peered off into the distance once more, thinking deeply to himself. Oh, how great it would be to be a Traveler! And a _real _Traveler at that! For Soja had heard the tales more than once of adolescents who were sent off-both female and male-to learn new things, but who either never returned, or returned empty pawed, in which they were frowned upon and shunned forever. But that was not going to be him. No. It _couldn t_. Soja was going to be strong and brave, and loyal, and he would go out learn new things and return for a rightful place in his birth-pride where he was looked up to. Yes, that would be him. That would be Soja

I m gonna be a better Traveler than you, ya know, someone teasingly exclaimed, and Soja swung his head to blow a raspberry at Ekala.

No ya won t! Soja huffed and pawed playfully at her.

I ll be the best! Nutru suddenly joined in, puffing his chest out; the very gesture caused both Ekala and Soja to irrupt in laughter.

_You_ couldn t ever be, Nutru. snorted Soja.

Before the other cub could reply, Chocho said sharply, Hey now, that s not very nice. Everyone becomes a Traveler, and everyone has a chance to be great at it.

Were you, Chocho? Soja then asked in curiosity.

The elder hesitated for a moment, then replied thoughtfully, Let s just say I m better at telling stories.

Soja grinned and the trio suddenly took off, leaping through the grass, over the muddied bank of the water hole, lacing through the bands of lionesses and other cubs.

I m a better Traveler than you! Soja called over his shoulder, once more in the lead.

I don t think so, Soja! called Ekala enthusiastically, who was able to gain enough speed to pounce and tackle her friend.

Laughing, the cubs tumbled together in a golden frenzy, until a giant shadow blanketed over them, causing them to freeze, first with Nutru. Gasping, they realized that a large male-full grown-was towering over them; this was not Chocho, nor was it either of the leaders.

Foolish cubs, he growled as he gazed scornfully down at them, his yellow mane waving in the air, his dark brown eyes narrowed. You think it s _fun _to be a Traveler? Yes, you think it s all fun and games just like your short life is right now. Well guess what? It s not! It s hard and lonely-

By then, several lionesses were stalking over, some shielding their cubs, others hissing. Chocho was in lead with a rather dominant lioness abreast him as they strode determinately over.

The lion apparently noticed, for he finished with, It s much harder than it seems, and you ll only feel the fear of its solitude creeping up on you when you finally leave for the first time did you not notice how frightened those adolescents looked this morning?

At first Soja hadn t thought of it, but as the stranger mentioned the topic, he did seem to recall how grave and wary most of the youngsters had looked when vanishing from their home-territory.

Who are you? demanded the lead lioness as she halted next to the wide-eyed cubs; Nutru and Ekala scrambled fearfully under her, while Soja sat up and peered more pensively up to the lion. Soja, get back here. hissed the lionesses. Reluctantly the little cub obeyed, stepping beneath her as well.

I, started the lion as he gazed with a mixture of emotions on his face, though a strong determination rang through his voice. I am Smoa.

Smoa! an older lionesses suddenly cried from the group, charging over. She froze between the lead lioness and Chocho, taking a moment to study the lion that stood before her. But a newfound urgency came over her, and she leapt over to sniff and nuzzle the male. Oh, my Smoa, she purred more quietly.

Who s Smoa? murmured Ekala to her friends, but Soja just shrugged.

Rulers of the Past, is that really that once tiny cub that I used to tell stories to all those years ago? Chocho then asked, a warmth growing in him as well.

It is I. Smoa answered, not giving the least sign of recognition to his mother; he merely allowed her to nuzzle his face as he himself gazed past her at the pride. So this is the Highland pride today, he muttered more to himself.

Tormo and Hasha will be thrilled! squealed Smoa s mother.

I ll go get our leaders, the dominant lioness over Soja and the cubs exclaimed. And form a nursery, will you girls? She then asked, turning around and stepping away from the trio. For a moment she hesitated, then turned to the curious youngsters and, eyeing Soja, she hissed, C mon.

They followed obediently, each giving one last glance to the stranger, who apparently, was not a stranger to the pride at all.

Who is he, Mama? Soja suddenly questioned the lioness as they moved away.

A cub from our pride. she answered sternly, her eyes forward.

That s not a cub. snorted her son, leaping once at her tail.

Well, he was last time we saw him, she replied thoughtfully. Actually, a half-cub. Smoa was the first to leave out of his peers when they first became Travelers. A few of my earlier offspring are among them.

Really? Soja suddenly asked, cocking his head, intrigued by the thought. I have brothers and sisters out there who are Travelers?

Yes.

Where are the other ones from his group, Tayala? Ekala suddenly asked.

Tayala halted at the water hole s bank where a gathering of lionesses lie, and several playful cubs. As she dropped her son and the other two cubs off, she turned and said, They have not yet returned Travelers return when they think they have enough new information that they feel is valuable to the pride, and this can take months, even years. And besides some are not alive anymore.

The last words sent chills down the cubs backs as Tayala turned and headed off to find the leaders. Soja made to go after her, but his mother halted and threw him a firm gaze, and he padded back with his friends to the nursery.


End file.
